


说说分手的故事

by elapuse



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elapuse/pseuds/elapuse
Summary: 【可以说说您和前男友分手的故事吗？dr.杰诺？】
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Dr. Xeno
Kudos: 4





	说说分手的故事

**Author's Note:**

> 一个《消失的爱人》梗（算是吧）

【可以说说您和前男友分手的故事吗？dr.杰诺？】

“我和石神千空分手之前，玩过几年的纪念日解谜游戏。就是我们看了《消失的爱人》之后依葫芦画瓢玩的游戏。我们每年轮着来，会假装自己失踪，然后给对方留下一系列的解谜线索。照着线索找，就能找到一个酒店，再找到一张门卡，接着我们就在酒店通关，然后做个爱。

“那一年轮到我来被找。说实话，出这种题还真是有点难度。可能是因为石神千空从10岁起就在我这里上课外辅导，他实在是太熟悉我的语言习惯和知识框架了。就像他说火箭，就会猜到我下一个词要说导弹一样。他知道我的联想习惯，所以好像每次都很轻松的就能解开我留下的暗号。

“我把他的生日写成了十四进制，做成了保险柜的密码，然后再在保险柜里留了一张经过低像素处理的城市地图的一部分。但是通过拼接地图周边的河流，或者对比街道宽度，应该也能顺利找到这张地图具体是位于休斯顿的哪里吧。然后再把马赛克地图上的红叉和卫星地图对应，就能找到我订的酒店。反正你懂的，找房卡的部分也是差不多这么一个游戏逻辑。我下班之后就来到酒店，心里已经满是‘他再过三十分钟就会破关’的预感。

“这样就挺无聊的。我就是很讨厌平淡。他肯定也很讨厌平淡。真的热衷于过日复一日的生活的人才不会想上太空。也不会想上我。哈哈。哈哈哈！……你怎么不笑？

“于是，我突然就有了一个想法。我赶紧去楼下买了瓶番茄酱，再次抄袭了一下《消失的爱人》，找了一些凶案现场的血迹分析案例，给墙上画了一些喷溅结构，在地板上画了逼真的滴坠结构血滴，然后把和里水的番茄酱往后脑抹。为了效果好，我特地多抹了一些，然后直接用往后倒在墙上，撞着墙往地上坐下去。要是能买一点豆腐，模拟着做一些脑组织结构也许更好吧，但是没那个时间了。我也不敢把好不容易画上去的血迹抹花，就一直坐在地上，等他过来开门。

“我还存了照片。你看，是不是做的特别像有人给了我一枪？还是贴着脑门来了一枪！要是他联想能力强，说不定还会以为这是斯坦利跑来报复了我之类的呢。我可没有学过绘画，但用牙刷和化妆笔模拟一下液体飞溅并不难。但番茄酱真的很难洗，我后来还不得不给酒店赔了点钱。真是太不值了。那件衬衣我也丢了。

“后来我坐的腿都麻了。你不能坐在自己等尾骨上，这样就是会压迫到坐骨神经。但我想千空肯定很快就会到了，他每次解题用的时间都很短，害得我都没有时间做——准备工作！一想到他开门进来之后慌乱得大喊大叫等样子，我就不得不花好大力气憋笑。但是他肯定很快就会开始嘲弄我，说什么你额头上都没有入射孔，地上也没有弹壳，屋子里闻起来都是番茄等味道，马脚露得太多之类的。哈哈，他就是这么不给人台阶下。你也觉得这种性格很讨人嫌？我以前倒是挺喜欢他这点的。

“我忒喜欢他挖苦别人的样子。

“如果他坐在我的副驾驶上，在停车场遇到那些一屁股占两个车位的人，我就只会在心里祝对方今夜瓦斯泄漏。他就会从副驾驶里探出头来大喊：先生，残疾人车位在那边——

“话说远了。总之我就这样等着他，也不知道多久之后，我听到走廊上开始有脚步声。他刷房卡进来了。我立刻闭着眼睛，努力开始装死。你猜怎么着，他这次还买了花。我知道他买了花是因为我听到一个超大号花束掉到地上的声音，还有随后扑面而来的新鲜玫瑰味。他喊着‘杰诺！杰诺！’，跪到我身边，开始狂拍我的脸。我一下子就破功了，睁开眼看到的是一个脸色苍白的石神千空。你不知道，他当时白得仿佛头发都褪色了一样，拍在我脸上的手都是冰的。他居然完全被我这个蹩脚的，临时搭建的凶案现场给骗了。我哪里忍得住，就捧腹大笑起来，打算亲亲这个可爱的小鬼头，说声纪念日快乐——

“然后他就朝脸上给了我一拳。莫名其妙！他好像当时气的眼泪都出来了，出来了蛮多，哭的特别丑。他一个劲说你不对劲，你是几个意思——反正就是那些情侣吵架的时候会说的话，我也记不得了。接着不知道他是发了什么疯，不等我说任何话，就冲了出去。等我回家的时候，发现他已经把所有东西都打包好，一言不发地走了。

“我从那以后再也没有联系过他。”


End file.
